Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an electronic device including a near field communication (NFC) antenna, and in particular, an electronic device configured to perform NFC by using a body of the electronic device formed of a metal.
The NFC which is a field of radio-frequency identification (RFID) uses a frequency of 13.56 MHz. The NFC which is a short-range wireless technology to send data with low power at a close range is defined in the ISO 18092 as a standard. The NFC may perform short range wireless communication by using various frequencies of 125 MHz, 135 MHz, and 900 MHz in addition to a frequency of 13.56 MHz.
There is an increasing trend in which a metal case (or a metal body) is used as a case of an electronic device such as a smartphone or a tablet PC. In this case, however, an NFC signal is shielded by the metal body in the NFC upon performing communications using the NFC, thereby causing a decrease in performance such as a decrease in a recognition distance in the NFC.